


50 shades of Sam Winchester

by rubyluvsupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 kinks, BDSM, Biting, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sam, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, F/M, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Held Down, Hickeys, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Marking, On the couch, Orgasm, Platonic BDSM, Spanking, cum in pants, jizz in pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader finds Sam reading 50 Shades of Grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 shades of Sam Winchester

You take a sip of your beer as you saunter back into the library. Sam quickly closed a book, sliding it under a large tomb on the desk in front of him. You quirk your head at the hunter. That was strange.

You wander over, leaning over his shoulder. “Whatcha reading, Sammy?” You set your drink on the desk beside him. 

“What?” Sam asked, turning to you, looking flustered. “Nothing….”

“Really?” you raise an eyebrow, sliding your hand toward the spot where the hidden book lay. 

“Really, “ he confirmed, his hand trying to stop yours.

You gripped the book, pulling it free, waving it over your head triumphantly. You danced away from the hunter’s grasp, moving so you could see the title. 50 Shades of Grey. Your eyes turn to Sam, “Really?” you echoed your words from just seconds ago. “50 Shades?”

Sam swallowed, “It’s……it’s…..” he stood trying to get the book back. 

“Research?” you asked, mocking him. “Why would you have to read such drivel to research any…….” You trailed off as you noticed Sam’s flushed cheeks. 

He cleared his throat, his eyes were cast down, not wanting to look at you. He shifted uncomfortably.

Your eyes followed his gaze, straight to his crotch. There was a noticeable bulge in his jeans, a slight damp spot right in front. You licked your lips. This was the last thing you would expect from the youngest Winchester. 

You stepped forward, standing in front of him. “Are you trying to find out about BDSM, Sam?”

His breath hitched in his throat as he nodded slowly, his eyes raising to meet yours.

“Do you want to dominate someone in bed?” you put one hand on his chest, gliding your fingers across his quivering muscles. 

He nodded again, his breathing getting heavier. 

“You wanna tie _me_ up, Sammy? Do you want to spank _me_ until my ass is red?” Shit, did that just come out of your mouth? “Sam, do you want to make me do things to you? Nasty things?”

A low growl emanated from his chest. “I want to do nasty things to you, _little girl_ ,” his eyes grew dark, his hands suddenly gripping you. “I want to fuck _you_ raw.”

You met his lips eagerly as they crashed into yours. His tongue thrust deep into your mouth, stroking over yours, tasting every bit of you. You dragged your mouth away, gripping his shirt and pulling, the buttons flying all over the library. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” he breathed. “I need……”

“Shut up, Sam,” you moaned, pushing him towards the couch. 

The backs of his knees hit it, causing him to sit down. You quickly straddled Sam’s lap, your mouth meeting his again. 

His huge hands gripped your hair, pulling your head back to gain access to your neck.

“Fuck, Sam,” you moaned. “What are you going to do to me?”

His tongue licked your pulse point. “I’m going to rip your clothes off and tie you to the bed, Y/N. I’m going to lick every last inch of your body, making you so wet, so wet that you’re dripping on the mattress.”

You moaned as he pulled your tank top off, licking the tops of your breasts that were popping over your bra. You ground down on his length, drawing a moan from him. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” his hand came down on your ass, spanking you with such force it moved you harder against him, your clit receiving the brunt. “I’m not going to let you cum then, I’m going to spank you. I’ll spank you until you beg me to stop, your ass too sore to sit on a chair for a week.”

“God dammit, Sam,” you moved your mouth towards his, licking his lips. “You’ve got a fucking _dirty_ mouth.”

“Little girl, so do _you_ , apparently,” he swatted your ass again. “Are you trying to be naughty to earn more spankings?”

You take in a shaking breath. “No……. _Sir_ ,” you try out the dom name, wanting to see his reaction.

His hazel eyes grew dark, he gripped your chin to make you look at him. “Good, ‘cause I don’t want to hurt my new found pet…..not _yet_ anyways.” He thrust up against you, rubbing his hard cock against your core. 

You gripped his shoulders as he continued thrusting into you, dry humping you hard. You ground down, gripping his long hair, tugging it so you could bite at his neck.

Suddenly he grabbed you around the waist, turning so you were laying on your back. He pressed between your legs, his hard on straining through his jeans. “Uh uh, my pet, you don’t get to bite your master. “ His mouth dove down, covering your breasts with hard bites. He gripped your bra, pulling it down to expose your nipples. 

You whined, too far gone to make coherent noises. 

“You like that, little girl? You want me to mark you some more?” Sam didn’t wait to hear your reply before gripping your pants and pulling them off. He moved between your legs, biting and sucking harsh bruises onto your thighs. “Fuck, Y/N, you are so sweet.”

You moaned, wanting him to move his mouth to your core. He knew this is what you wanted, but denied you that pleasure.

“No, pet,” Sam growled, “Not yet.” He pressed himself against your panty covered heat, thrusting hard. His jeans added extra friction, causing your engorged clit to throb. 

“ _Sam_ ,” you moaned, trying to grip onto him.

He grabbed your wrists, bringing your arms above your head. “No, you don’t get to decide.” He thrust against you again. “I will tell you when you can touch me.”

You moaned as Sam started to rhythmically grind his pelvis into you. You were going to cum soon if he didn’t stop it. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” he breathed in your ear. “I can’t wait to get you hog tied. I’d start by eating your pussy from behind, then I’d move to your mouth. I’d fuck it with my giant cock. Would you like that, _pet_?”

You moaned, nodding slightly, your body ready to combust any minute.

“What was that, _slut_?” he bit out, grinding faster into you.

“Yes, sir. Yes. Please!” you cried out, your orgasm almost there.

“Fuck, Y/N, are you going to cum? Just from my dirty mouth? From my hard on grinding against you?” Sam bit your neck again, suckling it harshly.

You moaned, “Yes, sir, yes!”

“Fuck, baby girl, then cum, soak your panties for me like a good,” thrust, “little,” thrust, “slut,” thrust. 

With his final thrust you were sent over the edge, your orgasm racking your body. You cried out, thrusting against him, your juices soaking your panties. 

Sam’s face buried into your neck, breathing out your name he convulsed against you. 

You both lay still for a few moments, Sam’s mouth moving gently over the marks he had made on your neck. 

“Sam,” you whispered. “Did you…..did you…..cum in your pants?”

You felt him nod against your neck, chuckling. “Yeah,” he raised his head and met your gaze. “I guess you’re not the only slut here.”

You laughed, moving to kiss him. “Well, how about I clean you up,“ you moved you tongue along his lips. “Then you can show me what you said.”

“Mmm, Y/N,” he moaned, dipping his head to kiss you. “There’s some rope in the supply room.”

You winked at Sam. “There’s some in my bedside table.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Y/N,” his lips met yours again. “I never would have guessed.”

“There’s lots of things in my drawer,” you moaned.

Sam sat up, grabbing your hand. “Then why are we here?”

You laughed as he dragged you down the hallway. This was going to be fun.


End file.
